Of Smokes and Playing Cards
by Kuro49
Summary: PreDGM plot. "Noah"AllenTyki. Ten cigarettes, a pack of cards, and two people on a moving train. For LaraBlackEarl.


This is a fic for my **lovely Lara**. v "Noah"Allen x Tyki, yup Tyki, the untoppable seme gets topped RIGHT HERE! XDD But don't worry, Allen doesn't get turned into a Noah, he just acts like one :DD Not rated as M because there is only male touching other males, males kissing other males, nothing more! But generally good kids shouldn't be reading this. ;D I don't own, if I did, DGM would really be a mess. XD

XXX

**Of Smokes and Playing Cards**

XXX

_First Smoke:_

He pushed his glasses further up his nose; pitch black has long since taken over the world outside his window. The wheels on the train ran at a steady speed, the constant hum has resorted into the background a while ago. The low murmurs of other passengers echoed outside of his opened compartment.

Leaning back, he ran a hand along the golden lining laced in-between the red seat covers.

He looked down at his hands, dirty fingernails were rimmed with the addictive nicotine stains, lifting it to his lips he could still faintly taste the left behinds of his last cigarette. His glasses slid down the bridge of his nose for the eighth time in the night and he pushed it back up again.

Running a hand through his curly black strands, he had to resist the urge to just simply slip his glasses off. But he shouldn't; it was his time to relax. There were too many promised opportunities his black side was bound to be let loose. And so he sought comfort in something else to calm his nerves when _Sir Tyki Mikk_ overwhelmed his human mind.

Letting a light sigh escape his lips, Tyki searched through his pockets for his first smoke of the night.

It was a flicker of his lighter's barely noticeable fire.

One of his cheap cigarettes was lit and he sucked at it like he was breathing in fresh country air. Tyki parted his lips and let out a curl of mist that floated around him before disappearing into the air.

_Second Smoke:_

He lazily opened his eyes, still hazy to his surroundings. A sharp feminine giggle snapped him from his senses; he sat up in alarm, gray eyes alert only to lay eyes on the usual scene.

His shoulders relaxed.

The blonde woman had a cup in one hand while the other clutched at the wine bottle with blood red fingernails. Her face was heavy with make up but her cheeks still flushed a pale red from the alcohol. His master, Cross was rummaging for something in his coat pocket while the his other hand was up the woman's skirt already, palm resting right on her upper thigh.

Allen turned his head to the side, ready to get out of there.

"Pass me my cigarettes…" He slurred looking up; pointing lazily to the pack of smokes he dropped on the ground. The boy rolled his eyes before bending over to wrap his fingers around the used and worn packaging.

"You're such a good boy." The woman cooed as she reached over to ruffle his white hair. Allen gave her a charming smile before tossing the cigarette pack at his master's lap as he turned to his previous seat and picked up his jacket.

"Too bad he is stupid." Cross said to the blonde lady.

"Now, now, you shouldn't call him stupid, Marian." He heard her murmur before taking another sip from her cup.

And then he smelt the familiar scent of smoke as he closed the door behind him.

_Third Smoke: _

He walked pass another train compartment, their constant chattering were now only dulled whispers tossed to the back of his mind. His footsteps were light thuds on the narrow carpeted hallway.

Allen lifted his head; he could smell a freshly lit cigarette, possibly the same brand as his master's. Stopping in his steps, he turned around; there wasn't any sign of that infamous long mane of red hair or that ridiculous mask and definitely no smell of heavy alcohol. Allen let out a small breath that he didn't even knew he kept in.

But that smell of smoke was still evident in the air if not stronger. Taking a few more steps, he stopped at an open train compartment and took a glance in, hoping the occupant wouldn't notice him. But as soon as his eyes drifted in, he was already pinned to the spot by eerie golden eyes. And then an alluring voice asked. _"A game?"_

A pack of playing cards lay in his gloved palm. The fine gentleman balanced his cigarette between his lips. Allen took a step in and gave him a smile before closing the door behind him, finally silencing the voices in the halls. "Sure, why not?" He gave a shrug.

"Sir Tyki Mikk." He extended a hand as he stubbed out the cigarette in the ashtray.

"Allen Walker." He shook the white glove with his own black-gloved left hand. Tyki took out another smoke asking, concern laced his warm voice. "You don't mind if I smoke right?"

"No, not at all, go right ahead." Allen shook his head and smiled that innocent guarded smile of his.

He lit it, took a drag before holding it out to the younger boy. He offered, "A smoke?"

The familiar waft of cigarette burned in his nose, and then he politely declined. "I rather not."

His eyes rested on a pair of glasses.

_Forth Smoke:_

He handed over the deck of black and red-checkered cards. Allen dealt the cards out, one for him and then one for himself. Then repeat. The card spun in the air and landed right in front of the other, now a small pile of black and red.

"Here you go, Sir."

"No need to get formal with me." Tyki ran a hand through his hair before he gathered up his cards. "Call me Tyki."

The two stared at their cards, satisfied grin mirrored their faces. Allen sat up in his seats, gentle smile long gone from those pale rosy lips. Tyki took out another cigarette, carefully he balanced it between his lips, and with one hand he fiddled around with his lighter until his smoke was lit.

"Poker right?" Tyki offered as he spread his share of the cards like a fan in front of his face.

Allen commented picking up his own pile with an eerie smile on his face. "There is nothing else I will play."

_Fifth Smoke:_

"Can't beat this." Tyki laid out his cards. "Four of a kind."

His pale lips curled into a smirk, he took off his white gloves and looked at the other as if challenging him to defy.

"Keep dreaming, _Tyki_." Allen clicked his tongue in a disapproving manner before he dropped his cards right on top of the other's.

He announced with a dark glint in his eyes. "Royal Flush."

"Can _you_ beat this?"

Tyki blinked and looked at the cards again; yes it was definitely a Royal Flush. But the problem was how? There was no way that this kid over there could beat him, he was good. But could it be possible that the other was _better_? He crumbled the cigarette into the ashtray in slight confusion and picked up another one almost mechanically.

"I don't want to brag," Allen started with a childish smile on his rosy red lips. "But I always win."

"Always?" Tyki raised an eyebrow as he gathered the cards to shuffle. "Cocky much?"

"Not cocky, just knowledgeable." Allen tapped a card against his mouth, it was an unneeded Joker.

"Kid, you are over confident." Tyki gave out the cards, one for him and one for the kid. "Let me knock you down."

"I would like to see you try." Allen challenged and then the game was on.

_Sixth Smoke:_

"I win," Allen pouted innocently at him before adding. "_Again_."

"Now, now, don't feel bad." Allen placed the cards down to the small table between them and patted Tyki's hand in a comforting manner.

"You really are good, better than any I've played against."

"What a compliment." Tyki's golden orbs flashed, he pressed his fingertips on to the table and leaned forward, his newly lit cigarette dangled dangerously in between his lips. He muttered. "Now…"

"What would you like to have as a prize?"

"I never asked for it…" Allen tapped a finger on his chin, as if in deep thoughts.

"But it would be nice if I could get you."

"Me?" Tyki asked, rising an eyebrow. Allen nodded, a dangerous smile on his face. "You."

"Soul, mind," he looked up, gray eyes no longer soft and gentle. "And of course, your body."

He licked his lips, a pink tongue running across his now moist lips. He looked the other up and down, a strange sort of demonic smile stretched across his mouth. "Your everything could be my prize… how about that?"

"Greedy, but I am not hating it so far." Tyki dropped his cards on to the table and leaned back, he watched Allen's slight movements as he made his way closer. He drew closer and when he was within arm's reach, Tyki grabbed his narrow waist.

Just as Allen laid a firm grip on to Tyki's jaw.

_Seventh Smoke:_

He straddled the other's lap; he could faintly smell the mix of cologne, coal and the familiar scent of smokes. White strands fell from behind his ear and dropped to his cheeks.

"Allen Walker right?" Tyki asked, feeling the warm glow of the fire lick at the tip of his cigarette.

He leaned in; dangerously close as he nodded, a thin smirk on his lips. "Glad you remembered, Sir Tyki Mikk."

"You just beat me, 6 games in a roll." His golden eyes glinted with disbelieve at the memories. "Who could forget you?"

Allen's lips widen as he rested a hand on the other's shoulder, pushing him back against the red fabric of the seat. He leaned in closer before he hovered his lips upon the others. He glanced up, gold met pale gray as if asking for permission.

And then he claimed his prize.

Tyki tilted his head up and made room for more contact. The boy tasted of sweet innocence with a faint trace of cigarette smoke and red wine. He closed his eyes as he was led into a dance of their tongues, beating at the child's rhythm.

He replaced the warmth of Allen's lips with the burning cigarette just as soon as the other pulled back. Swirls of the taste of Allen's lips were mixed in with the now toxic smoke from his cancer stick. The taste was addicting and he craved for more.

Tyki raised an eyebrow and breathed it in again; the thick taste of smoke burned the back of his mouth. "You got your prize yet?"

"That was far from it."

He reached out and crushed the dimly lighted end of the cigarette with two fingers. Tyki opened his mouth to protest but Allen just took the smoke from between his lips and tossed it carelessly to the ground. He could feel the burn from the cigarette sparkle on his fingertips, the pain was highly addicting.

Allen grabbed a hold of the older man's shirt and shoved him down on the seat so he lay beneath him, with his back pressed against the velvety covers.

He clicked his tongue in disapproval before asking a rhetorical question. "I did say your everything would be my prize, didn't I?"

_Eighth Smoke:_

"Hey Tyki?" He asked as he broke away from another bruising kiss, a string of saliva linked their slick tongues together. He looked down at the man, taking in the bright glistening lips and the curve of his jaw.

"Hmm?" Tyki asked, eyes in a daze of gold. He only had eyes for the white haired boy, it wasn't everyday a boy as young as him could beat him in so many fields of his own expertise.

"Would you remember me after today?" Allen asked, tilting his head to the side.

"Maybe." Tyki replied, telling the white haired teen the truth. Loosening the dress shirt's collar, more of his skin was exposed. Allen smirked and slowly unbuttoned the white shirt; he ran his hands down the other's chest.

"That's good enough then." He leaned down and buried his head into the crook of his neck, feeling the other's body curve underneath his, and the way he would shudder with each breath he took in. He darted out a tongue and lapped at the other's neck, tasting the his tan skin beneath his wet tongue.

But his tongue wasn't enough; he parted his mouth even further and sunk his teeth into the other's collarbone. He looked up in satisfaction as soon as he heard Tyki's surprised gasp. Allen liked the way it sounded in his ears, it wasn't high and shrill like the women Cross had in his arms, it was nice and warm, mellow was just the word for it.

"Allen…" Tyki let out his name as he bit even harder this time.

And then he sat up, white hair framing his equally pale face, only a tinge of pink proved him to be alive. He batted his long lashes and replied with a question; eyes half lidded in a manner Tyki haven't gotten the grasp of yet. "How does a smoke taste like?"

He licked his lips; they tasted of the gold-eyed man beneath him. As he reached out for the pack of almost empty cigarettes, he could feel Tyki's strong hands rest on his hips. "Try one then."

He pulled out a smoke, his eyes searching the length for something more, the light caught it and its shadow was cast to the rosy red covers of the seats. And then he placed it in between his lips.

"Light?" Tyki offered as he pulled out his lighter from his pocket. The familiar click of the lighter in his hands produced a warm flickering fire. Allen leaned down and hovered there as the cigarette between his lips glowed a red, yellow, then white.

"Thank you." He gave a nod of his head as he took in the first drag.

It tasted familiarly of Tyki and Cross's aura. He didn't hate it but he didn't exactly love it either. The taste didn't surprise him much; it tasted just like how he would have expected it to.

He gave a little cough as he took the second breath of the cigarette. It was then the man beneath him asked a question. "Liking it?"

He gave a shrug before his lips widen into a grin just as he replied, playful tone to his voice. "I think you taste better."

_Ninth Smoke:_

He grinded his hip hard against the other's, feeling as he gasped beneath him. He let out a groan just as Allen's rosy lips curled into an amused smirk; it still seemed too foreign on his innocent features.

But Tyki has learned that Allen wasn't everything he let on, there was something deeper inside of him that was darker than anyone could have imagined. This boy had lived a life far grimmer than his; too many things have tainted his soul. Allen wasn't as pure as he made it seem.

Tyki could tell from the force behind his kisses, he could see it in those gray orbs that held an empty light. His black side has long been out but something else was flickering to life and it was all because of the excitement Allen brought him.

"Tyki," he started, pulling away from another kiss. "Something is wrong."

Tyki gave a smile, Allen was sensitive too. He could feel it, the little bits of his black side that shifted as something darker within him tried at the lock. But Allen wiped the look of concern from his face as he caught the flicker in Tyki's eyes. He smirked and leaned in for another kiss.

He ran a hand down the other's chest, feeling his skin so smooth under his fingertips. Allen felt the shift within the man; he could sense the dangers and the blood thirst that lingered on Tyki's touch. Something has changed and the man he played Poker with was gone. He felt the dangerous glint in his kind gold eyes and he liked it all the while.

His lips met with the others. Pushing and probing, Allen slipped his tongue into Tyki's heated mouth. Their tongues no longer touched in shy slight moves, it was bold and dominant as he gnawed against the other's lips, feeling the lust and the heat of his skin. Allen slid his hand over Tyki's back pocket, feeling for the texture.

A fight for dominance, that's a men's fight. The winner is the most honored because they would always come out on top (and quite literally too.) Tyki leaned up only to have Allen shove him back down to the seat in a rough manner. The out come to their fight was obvious, wasn't it?

They broke apart, gray eyes opening as they glint with amusement; Tyki fluttered long black lashes, golden eyes were now glowing in a much darker light.

"If only you were a Noah." Tyki whispered in his ear just as he pulled away.

"Noah?" Allen asked, a little breathless. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity.

But Tyki didn't provide an explanation, he merely just smiled a gentleman's smile and Allen let it be.

He lit up a smoke as he sat up; Allen got off of him and leaned in to offer a fire from Tyki's lighter. He puffed out a ring of smoke and the train continued to run on its course.

His golden eyes were clouded but Allen was sure he was no longer the kind man he played Poker with. But his wide smirk was hidden beneath his long white bangs.

_Tenth Smoke:_

He dropped the leather wallet on to the man's lap.

"I will be taking this then." Allen got up, a pile of cash in his hand.

"When did you take that?" Tyki asked, sitting back into the seat as he looked through his empty wallet, save for 10 dollars. Looking eerily calm and collected for someone who has just been robbed.

"When our lips were busy." Allen smiled, an innocent gentle smile that could have easily deceived anyone.

"Tricky." Tyki clicked his tongue on the roof of his mouth.

"I only learn from the best." Allen opened the door to the man's compartment.

"And who may that be?" He raised an eyebrow, reaching into his pocket for another cigarette.

"Cross Marian." Allen closed the door with one last look at the man with the golden eyes.

Tyki looked out at the window, the night was not close to being over but in the distance he saw the lights of another busy city. "Cross Marian…" He chewed on this name for a few moments before letting out a simple laugh.

"I think we will meet again real soon, Allen Walker."

He didn't bother putting his glasses back on as he lit up the last cigarette in the pack. He crumbled the now empty package and tossed it on to the table. The playing cards still lay on the table, untouched and ready for another match, but the game was long since over.

XXX Kuro

Hehe, did I do it? Yesh, although I had to say that Tyki didn't "exactly" get topped... but hey, it doesn't have a lemon in here, it was the best I could do. And Allen is still with Cross, so he can't possibly go around sleeping with everybody now, can we? (stern-motherly look) Btw, I don't know how to play Poker... :P So let's just say I made those all up XD

Anyways! I hope you liked this piece, Lara. v Did I make you feel special? Cuz you often make me feel special XDD Let's hope I did v (pouts pouts) Review?


End file.
